


Canonverse Ereri Week

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ereri Week, First Impressions, M/M, Shameless staring, canonverse, cleaning day, just both of them being self conscious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren & Levi both think that their first meeting went a little harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Inpressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first challenge for ereri week, I don't think I did too great but I wanted to get this up fast. I'll try my best to do the rest of the prompts for ereri week as well! Enjoy

Eren sat in his bed cringing, holding his head in his hands, shackles jingling every so often. That was a very bad first impression he just made.

'I wanna join the scout regiment ... And kill all the titans!'

'Did I really say that to him?' He pondered. 'I must've looked psychotic.' This was the famous Lance Corporal Levi, and he had probably just made himself look like a crazy, blood thirsty teenager. Not only that, but he was thought to be some sort of monster. 

He wouldn't voice his concerns out loud, there were guards standing on either side of his cell. They would most likely think he was crazy too. 

'Maybe I am crazy.' Eren thought.

He figured it was best to get some sleep. A long day was ahead of him and he would need to be in the right mindset to defend himself in the courtroom. So, he lied down, with his shackles weighing his wrists and his aching limbs protesting as he adjusted.

'Maybe tomorrow I can redeem myself.' Was his last thought as he slipped into a deep slumber.

~

Levi stalked down the hallway, finding his way to his office. He waited until he was inside the safety of his room, away from prying eyes to unravel. 

He slumped against the door, shooting a palm to his forehead with a brief grunt. He was a dignified captain, he couldn't show this kind of behavior around anyone. 

'What did I just do?' He thought to himself. 'We're supposed to get him to trust us... Trust me. Not scare him shitless. What was that? I hope that didn't put him off too much.'

Levi sauntered over to his desk & plopped down into his chair letting out a heavy sigh. He had just intimidated Eren to the point where if given the option to join the Scout Regiment, he'd refuse. Of course that would mean he would be in the hands of the military police & probably killed, but how did Levi know that Eren didn't have a death wish? How did he know that Eren wouldn't think that was a better option?

He rubbed his temples, stressed for the upcoming day. 'Well, I guess it can't be helped. Better make up for it tomorrow at court. How could I do any worse than I did today?"


	2. Cleaning day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a tough time finishing his work once Levi inspects his cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the day two prompt for ereri week. This was very rushed, as most of the days for ereri week will probably be for me. I hope that you enjoy this though!

Degrading.

That's how Eren would describe this kind of labor. He was a soldier, not a maid. 

Levi had assigned all of the new recruits to a specific area or room that needed cleaning. Eren had gotten the stables.

He had been at it for hours, and was finishing up, sweeping the cobwebs off the ceiling. 

'How would the corporal even let there be enough time for cobwebs to gather?' He wondered.

Eren was pulled from his thoughts when he heard foot steps. He turned to face the person approaching. Levi walked into the stables with his typical indifferent expression.

Eren fumbled around before giving a sloppy salute. Levi paid him no mind. Instead, he busied himself with inspecting Eren's work. 

Levi eyed the floors, the doors, the cracks & crevices in the walls, almost every inch of the room. 

"...Not bad." He muttered.

Eren exhaled heavily, relieved. 

"But it seems that you forgot to do the ceilings." Levi reprimanded.

"I-I was just getting started on them!" Eren replied, hastily.

Levi narrowed his eyes on the boy skeptically. "Good then."

Levi drew his gaze to the farther end of the stables. He walked over to take a closer look, to make sure Eren had done his job.

Eren was too anxious to continue cleaning. He kept his stare on his critical corporal and his actions. 

Levi bent over, checking the corners for any bit of dirt or dust that was missed. It surprised him that every thing was well tended to.

Eren continued to focus on Levi, wide-eyed. He looked at Levi's spine & the way it curved with him hunched over. He followed each bone of the back, his gaze dropping lower and lower and-

'Don't you dare! That is your corporal! This is very inappropriate.' Eren mentally scolded himself. 'But still...'

He turned back to watch as Levi squated down to get a better view. Eren dropped his gaze to Levi's thighs. 

'Oh my god, he's gorgeous.' Eren thought. He glanced over from Levi's well toned thighs to his perfectly rounded-

Eren was forced to avert his eyes when Levi's head snapped up, tossing him a curious glare. Eren's face burned. Sweat truckled from his forehead. 

Levi made his way over to Eren, with furrowed brows. Eren felt so exposed like this, he didn't know if he had been caught or if he was merely paranoid.

"Everything looks to be cleaned to my standards. Will you be doing the ceiling now?" Levi questioned.

"Yes, corporal."

"And will you be finished with that soon?"

"Yes, corporal."

"Good. I'll be back to check later."

He nodded and left the stables. Eren let out breath he didn't know he was holding in. He lazily went back to work as Levi peaked his head around the corner.

"And Eren?" He said.

"Yes?"

Levi paused for a moment, then looked pointedly at his crotch. "Take care of that as well before I get back."

The look on Eren's face was pure horror. "I'm so- I ... I just- this isn't-"

Levi cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

Eren averted his eyes and mumbled "yes, corporal."

He wasn't sure, he may have been hallucinating, but he couldn't sworn that the second Levi turned away, there was a ghost of a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in a comment or leave kudos if you liked it! That would be very nice. I'll be posting all my writing (and art) on my tumblr, which is dr-s--art if you wanna check it out. I won't be posting tomorrow's prompt on tumblr until later in the week because of the update boycott. But I'll post it here. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Levi Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dispels any doubts that Eren has about joining the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, there is no story line to this, it's simply a collection of one shots. So this is what I came up with for day three & honestly I'm not happy with it. (I'm new to writing, be gentle.) so yeah. Even if I don't like it, hopefully someone else does. Enjoy?

"... And that's how we saved Auruo from being caught by a Titan twice in one day." Petra finished her story with a cheerful smile. 

Eren listened intently with awe. After dinner, he sat with Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther as they began to share stories. Since he had joined squad Levi, the other members treated him by sharing their previous expeditions with him.

"Eren, you should know that that was a fluke. That kind of thing doesn't happen all the time!" Auruo countered. "My gear was probably faulty." He muttered to finish his protest.

Petra chuckled. "Yeah. But I mean no disrespect towards him. You know that, right Eren? He really is an elite soldier."

"I don't doubt it," Eren said, honestly "why else would the corporal choose him?" The question was left unanswered and he fell silent. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, staring at the table when a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Erd spoke up from his spot at the end of the table. "You know Eren, just because Levi's obligated to keep an eye on you, doesn't mean you're not fit to fight along side him. You're one of us."

Eren stared, surprised that he had made his concerns apparent.

"He's right." Gunther chimed in. "You've exhibited skill, and more drive than most people have."

Eren felt flattered, but still confused. "Well... maybe that's true, but still..."

"Still what, Eren? Is there something you're worried about?" Petra asked with a worried expression. 

Eren looked back at her. He considered being truthful for a moment, but decided it was best not to complain. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just tired." He assured her.

Petra exchanged a glance to the other members. None of them seemed convinced, but nobody pushed the subject any further.

~

After they all parted ways, Eren remained seated at the table, lost in thought. The door clicked open. He turned to see Levi enter and sat up straighter. Levi sat near to him and offered a cup of tea as he sipped at his own. Eren mumbled his thanks.

After a short moment, Levi broke the silence. 

"I hear you've been doing well with the others."

"Of course, we get along just fine..." Eren trailed off.

"Mn" he took another sip of his tea. He leaned his elbows on the table, sat forward. "So what's the problem?"

"What? Th-there's no problem. Everything's fine."

Levi glared at the boy. "Eren, you're a bad liar. And everything that goes on with you is my business. We're allowed to keep you because we can control you. I want to ensure the safety within my squad. If I don't know what's going on with you, how can I keep you under control?" 

Eren stared down at his tea. He clasped his hands together tightly for comfort. He saw no point in beating around the bush. "They don't trust me... you don't trust me."

"... What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm a monster." He replied bitterly. "I have to be kept in the basement at night. I can't be alone. I'm not even in control of my self. I don't even know my full abilities so I have to be experimented on. It's not that I'm not grateful that I get to help protect humanity but sometimes-"

"Eren."

He looked at Levi, who glanced pointedly at his hands. His nails dug into his skin. A little more pressure and he would've punctured his hand. 

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. His tiredness had caught up to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wouldn't we have let those bastards from the military police have you if we didn't trust you?" 

Eren didn't respond. He sat still, hand holding the other as he tried to ease the pain he had just caused.

"We don't know everything there is to know about your abilities. So we take extra precautions."

Eren still didn't dare speak up.

"But we trust you. All of us."

"You do?"

Levi nodded. "You may be a lot to handle at times, but you give us hope."

Eren beamed at this. It didn't erase all his worries, but he was more confident. "It's really late. And I have experiments to run through tomorrow. I'll get to bed." He stood up to walk down the hall that led to the basement. 

"Oi, Eren."

The boy paused in his tracks to face his corporal.

"Just for tonight, you can sleep in my quarters. I have reports to finish so I won't be using the bed anyway."

"But- um... Coproal, I-"

"Just go before I change my mind."

With that Eren went along. He hurried all the way to Levi's room, filled with pride. 

Before he reached the door, Erd happened to pass him and gave him an approving pat on the shoulder. Eren smiled back at him.

He really did belong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? Please leave a comment to let me know! Or leave kudos if you liked it! My tumblr is dr-s--art , I post all my fics there as well as my art. Today's update will be late on tumblr because of the update boycott. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!!!


	4. Beyond The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can have intrusive, yet friendly thoughts, when they allow their mind to wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I came up with for day four of ereri week! I'm still trying to improve, so hopefully this is better than the other previous ones. So yeah, read on & enjoy!

The sun shined down on all the members of the scout regiment. There wasn't a single cloud to obstruct the light. They had been riding for hours further and further away from the walls.

They had been lucky enough to not have a single encounter with a Titan on this expedition so far. At some point they had split off into groups. Each person had to take their own route to survey the area. 

Eren, amongst others, was sent into a rather large forest. He didn't complain. He loved being in nature. As long as he was outside the walls he was happy.

He demounted his horse to observe the area more efficiently. He loved how the roots of the trees beneath his feet were larger than him, the way the sun shined through the tree's leaves and made art on the ground, the way life was every where he looked. Eren wanted to see every thing this world had to offer.

He led his horse further into the forest. The distant sound of running water seemed to be calling him. Soon enough, he reached a small stream. It looked as if it was endless.

'I wonder if I followed it for long enough, if it would lead into the ocean.' He pondered. 

But he had business to attend to, he couldn't spend all day dreaming.

Eren started in another direction, but remained close to the stream, not wanting to lose sight of it.

He walked along not concerned with how much time had passed. 

"I should probably find someone and head back." He thought aloud.

Within a few minutes, he reached someone's horse, but whoever it belonged to wasn't with it. He scanned around looking for anyone near by.

Eren spotted a figure at a short distance and approached them. As he got closer, he realized that it was Levi.

"Corporal?"

Levi cocked an eyebrow to acknowledge him but otherwise made no effort to respond. He merely stood still, gazing off in the distance. Eren hesitantly stepped closer. 

"What are you doing?" Eren tried again.

"... Thinking." He replied eventually. Levi still hadn't looked in Eren's direction. And Eren didn't bother to inquire what exactly he was thinking about. 

Levi took a deep breath and asked "did you find anything note worthy?" 

"Not exactly. I did find a small stream, though. It's not really note worthy, but it could lead to a lake... or something bigger." Eren said optimistically.

Levi only hummed in response. 

Eren felt an awkward silence set in and attempted to fill it. "I-It's nice to be able to go on expeditions... To be able to see the outside world and be free. E-even if it is for just a little while." He offered a small smile.

"Yeah, it is." Levi agreed. "Sometimes it gets lonely having all this open space, though." 

Eren couldn't help but feel that his statement had a deeper meaning. "Is there someone in particular that you'd like to share it with?"

Levi finally looked at him. He stared into his teal eyes, pensively. The eyes that reminded him of a red-headed girl he used to know. It felt like she lived on in those fiery orbs. Memories of his past companions came rushing back in a way that wasn't unwelcome.

"Yes, I suppose so." 

Eren wasn't sure what answer he was expecting, but it wasn't a pointed look. He stood back a bit, cheeks dusted with pink.

Eren cleared his throat. "We should go meet the others now." He looked anywhere but at Levi. 

Levi smirked at the fact that it took so little to make him squirm. "Fine." He brushed past Eren to return to his horse. 

"I'd like to share it with you, too." Eren whispered before he followed Levi.

Levi pretended like he hadn't heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think & if you liked it, a kudos would be greatly appreciated! I didn't edit this, sorry if there are any mistakes. My tumblr is dr-s--art and I post all my work there, fiction and art included. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	5. Developing Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan shifting experiments are getting to be too much to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't think I did too great on this one. Oh well. All of these are rushed, sorry about that. Go on and read. I hope you enjoy it even if I didn't!

"Okay, we're almost done! One last time!" Hanji hollered. 

Eren gasped for air. Sweat was covering his entire body and his hair stuck to his forehead. They had been conducting experiments for the majority of the day. 

He weazed, "Hanji... I don't..." He said between breaths, "I don't think I have it in me... for another one."

"We don't need him passing out or worse." Levi said from a safe distance. 

"We just need to test one more thing, then he can take a day of rest."

Eren looked to Levi with a face that said 'don't let her make me do it!'

Levi sighed in irritation. "Listen, he's on my watch. He's obviously out of steam, I won't let him continue if he's incapable of doing so." He glared at Hanji, punctuating his statement. 

"Alright, he can rest for tonight. But we're finishing up tomorrow, and no later!" Hanji said, with no room for argument. 

Eren felt relieved but also slightly offended due to that fact that his say didn't seem to matter and he was talked about as if he wasn't present. Levi reached out his hand to assist Eren. He grabbed it and hoisted himself up. 

Levi guided Eren to his room, he didn't think Eren was well enough to not stumble on his way there. Once they arrived and Eren made it to his bed safely, Levi left with a promise to check up on him later.

~

Eren stayed awake. Every muscle in his body was aching for him to go to sleep, but he just couldn't do it. He was too apprehensive about the upcoming day. 

The door opened and Levi walked in, closing it behind him firmly. He sauntered over to Eren and sat on the bed, angled a bit away from him. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be okay by tomorrow." Eren mumbled.

"Are you really?"

"..." Eren couldn't lie to his corporal. It was important for him to be informed about his wellbeing. "Everything hurts." His voice showcased how exhausted he was.

"I know you don't want to hear this but Hanji will probably continue with the experiments no matter how you feel." 

"I'll make it." He yawned. "What's the next test, anyways?"

Levi turned his head to have a better view of Eren. "To see if you can listen to commands while in combat and otherwise follow orders." 

"Who will be giving the orders?" Eren stared at his lap, overcome with fatigue.

"That'll be me." Levi eyed the boy. He could see the worry in his bloodshot eyes before they shut. 

"Eren?" He said. "Do you have an issue with that?" 

Eren shook his head and whispered something incomprehensible. 

"What did you say?" The older man asked, voice laced with minor annoyance. 

"What if I can't control myself." His voice was quiet and unsure. Eren refused to meet Levi's eyes. 

"If you lose control, I'll take care of that." Eren started shaking. 'Well that didn't help.' Levi thought to himself. 

Levi set a gentle hand on Eren's trembling shoulder. "But we won't let it get that far." 

Eren's eyes shot up. "How do you know? How can you blindly put your trust in me like that?" 

Levi didn't know how to answer that. So he improvised. "Do you trust us?"

"Of course I do but-"

"And do you trust me?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Then that's all we need to know." 

Eren's suddenly appeared less drowsy and more attentive. All at once, he stopped shaking and had a calmer state of mind. 

"Thank you, corporal." 

Levi retracted his hand and stood up to leave. "Go to bed, there's too much shit to do tomorrow for you to be half-assing everything." 

Eren nodded and laid down as Levi left. The confirmation that he would be protected lingered in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't edited, sorry about any mistakes. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! That would mean a lot! If you'd like to check out my tumblr, it's dr-s--art and I post all of my writing and art there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing special, again, I did this in a hurry. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I didn't edit this. If you did like it, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a comment!!! Hopefully the next installments will be of better quality!


End file.
